


未成年 13 声张

by Baekcat



Category: HunLu, Hunhan - Fandom, 勋鹿
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekcat/pseuds/Baekcat





	未成年 13 声张

不知道他们是怎么就骑车驱至一家小旅馆，不记得是谁说的要一间房，反正他们一进房间，反锁门，两个人就勾搭上了。

杂乱无章的吻、紊乱的呼吸和心跳、上升的体温、分不清彼此的喘息。

从门边到卧室，暧昧、悸动、挑逗、你的、我的、抚摸、拥紧、推离、你的、我的、剧烈、碰撞、上瘾、你的、我的、入侵、疯魔、颤栗、你和我的。

吴世勋一个反手就把鹿晗推倒在床上，俯身压了下去。鹿晗的身体让他着了迷，手游走到每一处都像过了电一般。他就像一头雄狮，像开辟一块新的领地一样探索着他的身体，贪婪地嗅着每一块鲜美的草地，那股强烈的好奇心和占有欲让吴世勋这个常年清心寡欲的人第一次有了疯狂的念头。

他扯开鹿晗的裤带，摩挲着他裸露在外的皮肤，听着他有些压抑的喘息，看着他有些迷离的眼睛和嘴角勾着的一抹坏笑。

青涩的身体，快感如注。

等吴世勋意识到他和鹿晗两人撸了一发，他和鹿晗已经双双躺在床上了。瞟了一眼鹿晗闭着眼睛浅寐的样子，吴世勋侧身轻手轻脚地下床，把地上的纸团收拾干净，去了厕所洗了个澡，连他自己都觉得自己淡定的可怕。

鹿晗听着浴室哗哗的水声，脑袋里是一团乱麻，但他自己却知道自己做这件事时大脑是清醒的。

或者说是鹿晗勾引的吴世勋，有意的。

他不是个很有安全感的人，口头上说的喜欢给他的感觉比不上两个人肉体上发生点什么的感觉来的踏实。

他和吴世勋是很不同的两个人。

他对这份感情是看重，对吴世勋是喜欢，未来如何他不想去想，但是心里隐隐的有一个答案在牵引着他。鹿晗只能狠狠地咬了一下自己的下唇，痛感和血腥味让他在思维到达那个答案之前即使悬崖勒马，才不至于望见深渊。

他看向浴室，内心的波澜慢慢平复，有的只是快感的浪潮退去后，滞留于柔软的沙滩上的安逸和平静。

他闭上了眼，放空一切。

吴世勋嫌弃的看着破旅馆提供的浴巾，在生物知识和生活常识的逼迫下果断地选择用自己的衣服胡乱地擦干身体。有洁癖的他开门出去时眉宇间都带着些烦躁，目光触及静静躺在床上的某人时，他的烦躁都落了空。

他伸手关了灯，摸黑爬上了床。

就在他以为鹿晗已经睡着了的时候，鹿晗开了口，唤了他一声。

“吴世勋……你当初为什么肯让我在你家留下？”他问出了他埋了许久的疑问，他就想搞清楚，他们关系的开始是因为什么。

吴世勋一开始被“诈尸”的鹿晗吓了一跳，听到他的提问又沉默不语。

鹿晗心里其实已经有了答案，“是我在那晚睡觉时喊了我妈的名字吗？”

鹿晗这样觉得是因为他发现吴世勋那天和第二天对他的态度转变的有些大，虽然是一些细小的语气和动作的变化，但鹿晗还是敏锐地察觉到了。如果是吴世勋肯收留当时无家可归的鹿晗，那就是一个原因——他同情他。

同情和怜悯是鹿晗最不喜欢的词语之二。

这些词只配给弱者。

他这样得出前因后果的原因是吴世勋很有爱心。这样说未免有些幼稚，但是事实如此。吴世勋基本上每天都会把吃剩的饭菜端到楼下给流浪猫狗吃，虽然鹿晗曾经无聊盯梢了一天，不超过五只流浪猫狗经过那，肯放下戒心靠近那个盘子的不超过三只。可吴世勋依旧雷打不动地坚持着，即使是喂给空气。

“不是，”吴世勋缓缓地开口了，他带着点犹豫地说：“是因为你哭了。”

哭得隐忍、倔强又满脸泪痕的令人心疼。当然，心疼是吴世勋后知后觉的感受。现在回想吴世勋看见鹿晗咬着牙，被噩梦困扰而满脸泪痕的样子，心里还是会涌上一种复杂的感情。  
他肯让鹿晗留下也许就是因为同病相怜。

他也曾这样痛苦地却又不敢声张的哭过。

“嗯……”鹿晗嗯了一声也不知道该说什么好，到底还是他的眼泪比他的那张脸来得宝贝一些。

“你是不是以前就见过我。”不是疑问句而是肯定句。鹿晗会这样问也是因为他的那句“你以前不是这样的。”

“嗯，你可能不记得了。”要不是鹿晗问，吴世勋还真不一定会主动说出口，鹿晗对自己的机智有些嘚瑟。

“很久之前的事了，你拿了第一，我想超越你来着。”

鹿晗借着月光把枕在后脑勺的手抽出来，刮了一下吴世勋的鼻子：“好胜心还挺强。”

吴世勋轻笑了一下。也是，没这好胜心，他们两也不会走到这一步啊。这么不同的两个人，缺了中间哪一个环节都和那“在一起”靠不上边，都是因缘际会。

他们这样有一搭没一搭的聊着。这破旅店，连被子什么的都带着些潮湿的霉味，却能盛着这一室月光。深夜里半亮的房间倒是抹去了那股在周身萦绕不开的腐朽的气息。让人变得心平气和起来，这月光仿佛天生就有魔力似的。

鹿晗突然就问他：“你家乡在哪？是什么样子的？”

“怎么突然问起这个。”吴世勋好奇道。

“就是在想什么样的地方能养出你这样的人。”其实鹿晗就是想去别的地方看看，这个鬼地方他呆腻了，然而一时间也想不到可以去的地方，就想到了吴世勋的老家，兴致来了就开口问问，反正他总有一天会去、能去。

吴世勋顺着他的问题思索了一下，说道：“也没什么好说的，说了你也不知道这个地方，一个江南小镇而已。”

在吴世勋的记忆里，那里破败、贫穷、落后，灰墙上能看得见红底白字倡导致富脱贫的时代大标语，挂在墙上好些年了，有些字迹都被湿润的空气浸得褪了色，可那个地方还是老样子。有小桥，有流水，有人家。小桥是铺着青石砖的小桥，桥身看不出年头。流水淙淙，人们傍水而生，隔着条河都能听见两岸的人连绵不绝的吆喝声。人家么……这里小孩子和老人很多，随处走走都能瞧见稚子揣着笑脸疾风似得迎面而来。

虽然他年少时是在这座城市扎根的，但那个地方还是有让他念念不忘的回忆。

鹿晗听他说得认真，一开始还煞有介事的听着，随后思绪便飘了，目光就落到吴世勋的脸上和他那一开一合的薄唇上。他很喜欢看吴世勋认真的样子，不自觉地就能被吸引了去。  
那薄唇让他看上去带着一份凉薄的味道，靠近了才知道那分凉薄是自有它的原因的，藏在那份凉薄后面的是吴世勋那颗不敢言的心。

说不清，道不明。

鹿晗也懒得去纠结这些弯弯绕绕的，只是伸出手往他身上一搭给了他个别扭的拥抱。

“怎么了。”吴世旭收住了话，低沉的声音在黑夜里带着性感的磁性，扰人清静。

“没。”鹿晗手收紧了些，“什么时候，带我去一次你的老家吧。”

吴世勋听到他说这句话，料想他心里是有些没底的才伸手抱住了他，难道吴世勋心里就很有底吗？他不知道他们两个能走多久、走多远，一切都是未知数。他怕望眼将来，也怕过分安逸的当下，他怕变数，怕一切会分开他们的种种，因而不敢妄下承诺。

可他们的关系被他冲动地这么一挑明，他也有些措不及防。归根到底，他只是想让自己不留遗憾，解开束缚自己心魔已久的囚笼，变成如今这样一发不可收的局面。

思绪难理，人怕是被鹿晗这一抱弄得有些心软，开口应了下来：“嗯，会的。”


End file.
